Terrain and Zombie Survival
Metropolis Cities One of the worst places to combat the undead. With very large buildings and skyscrapers, metropolis cities tend to have a very high population of the undead. Urban combat is one of the most tedious and repetitive forms of combat there is. Soldiers must enter the building, search every individual room, closet, and basement, and then move onto the next one. It is advisable to military units to lure the zombie population out of the city and employ Post-Yonkers tactics before entering it. For the large buildings, it is better to send in small unmanned recon drones first rather than a man but that depends on availability. Also, don't forget about zombies falling from the rooftops, for a fall will not stop a zombie from enjoying a meal. Need another reason? There is always a chance of of the military will bomb the city. Townships Townships are a good short-term survival place because you can fight the zombie horde in numbers but over time a member of the township may become infected and spread the disease. Suburbia One of the best short-term survival places. Most suburban homes have weapons, and not all are close to major cities. A normal suburban home has everything needed for zombie surival for up to a few months. But, in an actual zombie apocalypse, stay out of suburban areas, as zombie will flow out of major cities and eventually get to even the most distant suburbs. Underground Another terrible situation to be in during undead combat. Being underground during an outbreak is possibly one of the worst ideas ever conceived by man. It does not make you safe, only more vulnerable and susceptible to death. You can run out of room to run, gas deposits may render firearms useless, there are no natural lights, and a set of tunnels cannot be mapped accurately due to cave ins and demolition. If this is the only option left, make sure that there is more than 1 exit from the tunnels and head for it as soon as possible. Zombies can "see" in the dark, you can't without help. Look what happened to the French under Paris. If the tunnels need to be cleared, either A: lure the zombies out, or B: seal off all entrances/exits because anyone who wants to fight the dead on their playing field can go run their head through a wood chipper. Forests if it serves practical to travel here then by all means go. Forests are very scarcely populated making it prime location for survivors. Forests have plentiful resources such as game, firewood,water ect. A temperate forest in the winter will snow, in the summer be warm, in spring will have desierable temperatures, and in the fall be cool. forests are okay for short term, but long term your better off somewhere else. Rainforests A bad location to survive in. The extreme moisture will breed germs, making disease common, especially with any cuts or bruises. It will also ruin clothes, jam guns, and attract bugs. However, zombies will rot much faster in these locations, and the wildlife will be a good early warning system, because when the normally noisy jungle suddenly falls silent, you know the undead are nearby. Due to the dense canopy of the rainforest, it is possible to set up a base in the trees far above the heads of the zombies, but don't try it unless you are an experienced tree-climber and know about every other creature that may already be living there. Hills Why not take refuge in the long rolling plains. Atop a nice steep hill in a fortified Base in these conditions is ideal. The more altitude you gain the conditions in winter are harsher but also containless and less Gs. It also varies by lattitude.it is also easy to grow your own food in hilly conditions. A low population ensues you time to prepare for the small number of Gs (and anything else) here. one more thing, sound travels very good in hills. Also it may take you some time to adjust altitude (depending on you current altitude.) Tacticly speaking hills are a good choice for zombie survival. Mountains Their steep inclines will make it hard for the undead to reach you, if they ever get to you. Beside resorts they are scantly populated.mountains have forests (see below) whitch have thier obvious advantages and disadvanteges. Valleys Aside from California, most valleys contain a small population making it the last resort hunting ground for zombies. in temperate valleys growing food is no problem , which is good, the less problems the better. if you choose a valley remember, the smaller the better. Though getting out may be a challenge. Rural valleys are ideal in a survival situation. Canyons Why is this even in here? probably to tell you how bad you they are. If you manage to baricade a base and secure suplies,(enough to stay alive for a good few months) you are still in your own grave. Most canyons are out of the way and away from major cities. However if most everyone in urban and suburban areas are infected or gone, Gs will wander down canyons and into rural areas. And aren't canyons in deserts? (A very bad place to be, see below) Enough said . You're better off somewhere else. Deserts Stay away. Deserts are a difficult place to live in at any time, even without zombies. The lack of water, the burning sunlight, freezing nightly temperatures, and the fact that zombies will not decay with the dry air makes this one of the worst locations imaginable. Hell, since they don't require water or food, the undead are far better suited to surviving in the desert than we are! The only good thing is that since so few people live in the desert, there will be a lack of the undead early on. If you insist on surviving out here, learn where all of the water sources are beforehand, and bring a camel. If you have experience in deserts they can be great for survival. The Sonora desert as a abundance of cacti (great source of water and fruit with the know how), pen terrain warns of undead, lots of wildlife (yummy pigs), and firewood. Do not go to a desert unless you know how to use the land. Tundra If you can survive here, then by all meansome here, but be careful when the ice melts you are stranded.in the winter the temperature will stop zombies dead in thier tracks. (No pun intended) But at these times a zombie is the least of your problems. Freezing temps will make near impossible to grow your own food, go outside very much, or do anything. Tundra is not recomended in a survival situation of this type. Unless you are a skilled survivalist. Swamps Like rainforests they are humid and wet. Though they are very scantly populated and wont attract many Gs, there is a reason they are populated the way they are. First of they're infested with alligators, are heavily filled with folliage.This can be used to your advantage it is mostly a nusince.But if you have a fortified base and lots of suplies, stay in your swamp. Plains Plains give lots of notice before the undead reach you plus you can catch rabbits and other small game. That is the extent of food and there are no supplies in miles so the best bet is to use plains only to rest and make a new plan. Grasslands Savannah In savannah, you will be able to see zombies coming from mils away and snipe them accurately. However, they will also see you and approach. Also, high grass makes it dificult to find any ghouls who are lurking in the tall grass. While you will be able to find game for food, savannahs are extremely dry and brushfires are common, which can kill the zombies AND you. Though the flat land makes an extremely good place to set up a base. Scrublands Rivers Although the dead are able to survive without oxygen, a deep, fast flowing river on several sides of a hill makes for a perfect base. It also supplies you with fresh water, fish and waterfowl, as long as the water isn't polluted, by Zombies or otherwise. They also make for easy transportation if you have a shallow-bottomed boat. Lakes Lakes are one good way to to survive because zombies cannot swim.But there is limited supply on a boat and if you drift to close to land zombies will be able to climb into your boat and kill you if not careful. Oceans as zombies do not need oxygen, being stranded on a boat is one of the worst places to survive, with the wrong boat there is no escape and limited supply. One of the pluses to the Ocean are islands, however this doesn't mean every island in the ocean is habitable (rocky infertile islands) however they are isolated and zombies can't swim. Category:The Zombie Survival Guide